monumentammofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rayman520/Changelog - 4.4 - May 10, 2019
For the terrain update on May 10, 2019 The first week of merged changelogs. It might take a while to get a layout we like, we apologize for any confusion that may result. 'General' 'King's Valley Epics can no longer be used in the Celsian Isles' These will impart the same debuffs on the player as Celsian Isles gear will in the King's Valley upon leaving town. It's unfortunate, but this is the best option available to us at this point. The R1 epics are significantly better than many early-game R2 items. To address this, we had basically these choices available to us: * Do nothing (making a large portion of R2's items unappealing to end-game R1 players) * Significantly buff all R2 items and mobs to compensate (An enormous amount of work - and a danger of hitting Minecraft's maximum protection factor. Players without epics would feel a very large jump between R1 rares and even early-game tier'd gear in R2) * Nerf the R1 epics (disappointing players that chose to spend a lot of time obtaining these items - and making R1's end-game content harder) * Debuff R1 epic use in R2 (tricky to balance, hard to make feel fun) * Restrict R1 epic use in R2 This last option (the one we're going with) still doesn't feel great, and we acknowledge that. We hope it will make R2 more fun/challenging in the long run for players that own R1 epics. That gear will remain the most powerful equipment in the King's Valley, a trophy for players that have invested the time into obtaining it. Our in-world lore "reason" for this is that the power/enchantments of this epic equipment is bound to the magics of the King's Valley itself. Separating them from that power causes unintended side effects... Alternatively, it's because we as devs hate fun. Your pick. 'Dropped Items Changes' *Dropped items now have a 10-minute despawn timer (up from 5). *Hope still adds +5 additional minutes. *Items are still invulnerable for 30s when dropped due to player death. */deathhelp has been updated with this info. 'P.E.B (Red Needs Better Names)' Introducing Personal Enchanted Books, aka "P.E.B." P.E.B. is a nice book, P.E.B. is here to help you achieve infinite knowledge. Well, not exactly. but he's certainly going to try! P.E.B. is a much needed upgrade to the old Info Books. The old Info Books hardly worked and barely served their purpose. P.E.B. comes bearing new and upgraded info. To get one, simply head to either the Sierhaven Plaza next to the city guide, or the Misport Teleporter Hub. There, you will find some new glowing enchant tables where you can get a P.E.B. Sadly, this new system does not come without 2 flaws. The first being an actual problem: P.E.B.s will completely break upon shard transfer. This is sad, but a fix is being worked on. To circumvent this issue, you can type /clickable peb_attune at anytime, anywhere to get a P.E.B. The second is only a small thing, 3 current info buttons in the book (Patron, Patreon shrine info, and Toggle Boss Particles) do not work. "I was unable to get these in in time for reset, and would rather wait another week to get these in with the quality I want. Be sure to ping me with any feedback or criticism. - RockNRed" 'Class Changes' * Enchanted Prayer now lasts for 18 seconds (until the skill comes off cooldown again), meaning you have a much larger window to use your "enchanted" attack * Bezoar has a 0.5 second delay before being able to be picked up by a player, but now has a 2 second delay before being able to detonate on a mob. This should make it so that mobs won't immediately trigger bezoar after dropping it * Other players killing mobs within 12 blocks of the apothecary can now drop bezoars as well 'Class/Combat Bugs Fixes' * Fixed a very abusable bug with Bodyguard. * Fractal Enervation works now * Wolves are now affected by Slayer * Flash Sword no longer applies knockback on the first two hits * Flash Sword sounds reduced by 25% * Precision Strike particles now go away if you are in water or lava * Meteor Slam now gives the proper 4 seconds of Jump Boost * Quickdraw properly applies slowness now * Evasion will now charge and proc on Projectile hits * Lasers will only cast if the player is in line of sight of the boss with the ability * A new enchantment has been added, "Duelist," which increases damage dealt to humanoid mobs and their derivatives (Vindicators, Illusioners, Evokers, Vexes, Witches, Iron Golems) by 2.5 * level. * Life Drain now scales as sqrt(level) health healed per critical hit. Instead of healing 1 , 2 , 3 , 4, etc. it will heal 1, 1.414, 1.732, 2, etc. 'Item Changes' * Wrath of the Mountain: base damage increased from 11.5 -> 12 * Silverweight Axe: base damage increased from 11.5 -> 12, removed Knockback I, added Sharpness 1 * Autumn Wind: base damage increased from 11 -> 12 * Erebus: base damage increased from 11 -> 13.5, removed Sharpness 4 * Forlorn Flames: base damage increased from 11 -> 12 * Querter's Axe (Casino Rare) has been replaced with Redrum Cleaver (Sharpness 5, Duelist 1, Unbreaking 7, Stone Axe - 0.8 Attack Speed and 13.5 Base Damage) * Faded Topaz Cap, Faded Jeweled Tiara, White Velvet Cake, and Querter’s Hatchet are now considered legacy items * A new patron item has been added, the Gas Mask. Thank you Mehaz for supporting the server! * A new patron item has been added, the Heiress' Rapier. Thank you Sarge for supporting the server! 'King's Valley' 'R1 Minor New Features' * Armor no longer takes damage in Azacor's arena * The Replica Hall now also gives speed * Reddit head in Sierhaven Square has been replaced with one for the Wiki * Slime blocks are now unbreakable when placed on bedrock * Patron heads have been updated in the capital showroom, thank you new and continuing patrons! * A small waterfall has been added to the base of Weeping Wormwood should you choose to approach the poi from the river or if you'd like an easier way to get back to the poi should you fall all the way down 'R1 Major Bug Fixes' * Siege of Highwatch has had a minor rework. Since it was clear to everyone at some point that the crafting in the quest was prone to breaking randomly due to nbt, the four potions that used to break it have been substituted for items that don't have nbt. The real question is why it took walter this long to do it * C'Taz got tired of people failing to make C'Axtal's Decayed Mask in her crafter and will now do it herself if you have the correct materials and ask her to after completing Nightmare 'R1 Minor Bug Fixes' * C'Taz's dialog has been updated to not tell you to look for potions since they are no longer potions * R1 repair stations in Sierhaven no longer consider R2 items as untiered * Fixed survival mode area next to the R1 plots boat in Sierhaven 'Celsian Isles' 'R2 Major New Features' * The Ishnir Trade have finished scouting out their new outpost! Perhaps Amina in Alnera could give you directions? 'Cyan Changes' * An exploit involving digging past bedrock has been fixed. * Lobby has been made the size of every other wool lobby. * Checkpoints have been completely re-done and made more thematic. * Complete spawner layout rework on the mine area (First half) of the dungeon. * Secret chests in secret places have been added. * Ping @RockNRed with any feedback on these changes. 'Rare Rates' * Rare rates within each R2 dungeon have been buffed, along with proportional reduction in variance. ** Lime : +39% rares, slightly less T2, slightly more T3 ** Pink : +39% rares ** Gray : +22% rares ** Cyan : +21% rares 'R2 Minor New Features' * The book chest for Secrets Best Left Forgotten is no longer in the caves with the PoI elite. It has been moved inside another building on the surface floor of Terracotta Mining Town. * The book chest for Secrets Best Left Forgotten now has 6 copies of the book, as opposed to 3 * A button has been added at the bottom of the teleporter building to quickly teleport to the top. * The Ishnir and Chillwind teleport hubs have been swapped to reflect their actual continent's placement due to popular demand. It would have been much easier to swap the continents, but whatever. * Added a few ship landmarks to help guide players naturally to Guardian's Gate and Mystical Tower in the southwest ocean * Feya's fish trades have been reduced. Uncommon fish are now 4 CS, common are now 3 fish for 1 CS * Smuggler's Cabin now has a guaranteed Steel Woodcutter in the upper portion of the POI * Sam's dialogue slightly changed to hint where you can find said the guaranteed Woodcutter * The Ishnir Trade have received a new banner to flaunt around, marvel in its tradiness * An advancement has been made for Duelist * An advancement has been made for Exorcism * Three new NPCs added for patreon miniquests. * The boxy sea lantern placement around the Viridian Isles ocean biome is now less harsh and more natural 'R2 Major Bug Fixes' * Fixed a bug that was causing people to end up in the same wool box from a previous week * Many, many more decorative mob heads, paintings, furnaces, brewstands, dispensers, banners, and beds have been removed from gray as part of the ongoing war on lag. More of these tile entities will likely not be removed in the future as it has gotten to the point where removing additional decorations will start to detract from the look and feel of the dungeon significantly. * Cyan should now always give you a skill point when you clear it for the first time * You can no longer trivially escape the Gray dungeon's bedrock box 'R2 Minor Bug Fixes' * Healthful Networking will now actually give its reward item (a t3 shield) upon completion. If you did it before this and want it, feel free to request it. * Removed one filler spawner and reduced the elite spawn count to 1 per cycle for the super secret attic in Abbey of Angels for mob spam death reasons * Beginning to repair an item without enough levels will no longer mention Narsan Anvils * The descriptions of Meteor Slam, Split Arrow, Fractal Enervation, and Withering Gaze have been updated * A typo in the handbook advancement for Slayer has been corrected * Multiple mentions of PERFECT KILL have been replaced with the correct skill, PREPARATION * Multiple mentions of METEOR STRIKE have been replaced with the correct skill, STARFALL * The final teleporter before the teleporter to the wool in Pink should now take multiple people instead of randomly the person further away from the plates first. * Hotfix: Getting stuck in fences during Wizard’s Apprentice should no longer be possible. * Fixed broken shulker station in lime dungeon lobby * Multiple exposed bedrock removed from Lime, Smitten Library, Grim Towers, and Gray loot rooms * Frostgate's safezone has been slightly extended * The Teacher had multiple typos fixed * Talking to Guard Myra after Long Way Down will actually give you the advancement if you don't already have it now. * A typo in Izzy's dialog has been fixed * Me doesn't like inconsistent dialog. Me talk smart now without typos * Various bedrock/lava/odd blocks replaced with other things in areas outside Molta * Venen will once more take the item he sent you to find instead of randomly leaving it with you. * A minor typo has been fixed in A Well Deserved Rest's end quest dialog * The signs at the beginning of dungeons with their names have been standardized. * A lore mistake in the cyan loreboard has been removed Category:Blog posts Category:Changelogs